


Perfectly Perfect

by LadySeara



Series: Seasons of Love [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is an orphan, Alpha!Bokuto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bokuto has a large family, Insecurity, M/M, Omega!Akaashi, Total Eclipse prequel, they are best friends, yeah KuroKen is also here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySeara/pseuds/LadySeara
Summary: Akaashi Keiji is an Omega, who lives on his own, in his small, peaceful word. He gets lonely, but because of his past and insecurities, he doesn’t want an Alpha. But one day he met Bokuto Koutarou, a noisy, messy Alpha, his total opposite. Well, to be honest, they are perfectly perfect to each other. (I cannot write a summary, sorry. Their theme song is "Perfectly Perfect" by Simple Plan).





	1. Boom!

Akaashi Keiji liked his simple and organized life. Honestly, he had everything set in order.   
He lived in his own bungalow, where he found his peace and quiet. He had a small garden, full of flowers and herbs. He had there a small merry-go-round too, a bitter sweet memory of his childhood. House previously belonged to his grandparents and when they died, he felt a bit lonely. His best friend, Kenma, tried to convince him into moving to a flat or finding a roommate, because it was dangerous for unclaimed Omegas to live alone.   
Akaashi couldn’t care less.   
Of course, as a novel writer he understand human emotions and didn’t have a trouble with turning them into words. Yet when it came to his own life, he wasn’t so smooth. He dated some Betas, he also dated two Alphas, but never fell in love with anyone. He knew it would be unfair for him to mate with somebody, so with every passing day, he closed his heart more and more.   
The only ones who were close to him were Kuroo Kenma and his husband, Kuroo Tetsurou. They lived few streets away, and he met Kenma by accident at library. It was a pure coincidence, but he saw his novel in Kenma’s hands and just needed to ask about it. When another Omega learned his is talking to the Author of the book, he asked him to drink coffee with him.   
It was a strange type of friendship, because in the beginning they didn’t use to talk much. They enjoyed each other presence, reading at Akaashi’s home. At some point Akaashi gave him a manuscript of his new book and shyly asked for opinion.   
Kenma was a good friend.   
It was the same with his husband. First large, loud Alpha scared him, but it took just a few scenes (like one when he helped Kenma at library and get him a book from a high shelf or just seeing them doing shopping) to get to like him and when he found out that Kuroo is working with disabled kids, he couldn’t helped it and fell in love with him. Of course, it wasn’t romantic type of love; being around Kuroo, seeing how he care for others and not loving him? This wasn’t an option.   
Yet usually there were only two of them. Akaashi was good with being only around Kenma; he even loved Omega’s scent, although it was mixed with his husband’s. Another thing Akaashi liked in Kenma was his calm attitude. He has never saw him angry and Kenma had this influence on other people, not only Akaashi. When he was in the room full of betas or Alphas, it was just his presence that made them calmer. And looking at his marriage, Akaashi was sure that Kuroos are just perfect.   
It always makes him a little jealous. Of course, he gave up on his “family plans” years ago, but seeing how their mating bond is working, or just how happy they were, he felt pain in his chest. It would be nice to have an Alpha, maybe infertile as him. 

When Kenma asked him to come to the barbecue, he thought it would be usual, Saturday night. During summer, they often meet at Kuroos’ and have a supper or a barbecue in their garden, just the three of them. Of course, Akaashi felt like a third wheel, but they made sure he knows he is welcomed in their home. For a moment he even thought about living with them – what if Tetsurou asks him to become his second mate? He got Kenma, who was fertile, so the second one could be broken, like him. But soon he gave up on this thought – there was no greater love than theirs, no room for other people.   
“Oh, Akaashi, we’ve actually asked someone else to come today too, sorry for not informing you earlier” Kenma’s voice dragged him down from his mind. Omega looked apologetically, but Akaashi knew this look: Kuroo Kenma planned this all along.   
“It’s fine. After all it’s your party” he answered politely. “Can I ask who this person is?”  
“Ach, it’s Tetsu’s old friend. He finally took Saturday off and promised to come. I think you’ve never met him before. Since you’re not coming to our birthday parties.”   
Akaashi blushed a little. Yeah, he was invited every year, yet he didn’t come even once.  
“I’ve told you, Kenma. It’s because I don’t want your families talking about unmated Omega in my age. There will be rumors.”  
“Our families aren’t like that. And what rumors? That you’re hone in on my husband? Please. I know you better than that. I know you’re just scared, Akaashi. And it’s fine. One day you’ll come. When you’ll be ready.”  
See? That was the part in Kenma Akaashi really loved. He adapted to his pace and gave him a space Akaashi needed. Well, on the other hand, Akaashi was sure both Kenma and his husband wanted him to meet this infamous _“Kuroo’s old friend”_. Honestly it wouldn’t be the first time they’ve tried to hook he up with some “friend”. Akaashi wasn’t mad, knowing they’ve meant well.   
“Oi, come to the garden!”  
They heard Kuroo’s scream and walked there, keeping a small talk about books. In the garden, Kuroo stood next to the grill and carefully put vegetables on it. It was still just the three of them.  
“How are you doing, Akaashi?” Alpha asked, looking at him, while his mate pour them wine. “I cannot wait for your new book since the last one ended with this cliffhanger.”   
“Kenma has already read manuscript, why didn’t you ask him?”  
“Because it’s not the same!’ Kuroo whined. “I want to hold a book, and I want to read it all.”  
“Okay, okay. Thank you for your concern tho.”   
“You’re welcome. You’re really good. I didn’t know Kenma’s favorite aut-”   
His mate stepped on his foot and looked at him angrily. Kuroo just smiled, first to his Omega, then to Akaashi and blinked to him. Of course Akaashi knew he was Kenma’s favorite, but on the other hand, it still makes him blush every time.   
Their peaceful, Saturday evening was suddenly interrupted by loud “HEY HEY HEY!”  
Akaashi jolted and looked behind him, feeling goosebumps on his arms. There was a man standing near to the fence, almost as tall as Kuroo, but he was more well-built, with his wide shoulders and torso. He also has a silly hair, a mix of black and gray, spiked in unnatural way. His eyes were big, round, like an owl. He was smiling happily, already talking about something, as he was coming closer.   
“Oya oya, I don’t know you!” he said out of blue, looking at Akaashi. His inner Omega wanted to run and hide behind Kuroo, who was “safe”, before he calmed his nerves. Alpha wasn’t as huge as he seemed a moment ago and he smelled like mint, fresh and clean.   
“You’ve scared him, dumbass” Kuroo rolled his eyes. “This is Akaashi Keiji, Kenma’s best friend. And this is Bokuto Koutarou, my friend” he introduced them.  
“Nice to meet you, Bokuto-sama” Akaashi said politely and bow, because even if he was a friend, he was still an Alpha. He didn’t expect a strong hand on his shoulders, making him standing straight again.   
“No bowing, Akaashi!” he demanded. “Friends don’t bow to each other!”  
“Och. Okay. If you put this like this, Bokuto-sama...”   
“And no ‘sama’ too! I’m just a Bokuto, ne? Ne?” he looked at Kuroo. This traitor just shrug! “I mean, feel free around me!”  
“Och. Okay” Akaashi repeated, seeking help in Kenma, who – also being a traitor – was hugging Kuroo, looking away from them.   
“Good!” Bokuto laughed. “I’ve heard so much about you, Akaashi!”  
“Really?”  
“Yes! A lot of good things!”  
“Thank you, I guess?”  
Honestly, for the first time in forever Akaashi wanted to kill his best friends. Did they run out of people they can introduce him to, so they asked someone who was his total opposite? How he should act around this noisy Alpha? 

It took just seven minutes for Akaashi to stop being mad at his friends.   
Firstly, he was really confused. Bokuto was loud, talkative, he laughed a lot, and it was just five minutes since he arrived here. He was like a mountain river, fast and unpredictable. Akaashi soon discovered few things he couldn’t helped but like in Bokuto, like his laugh. It was this type of laughter that make you at least smile too. Of course, Kuroo join him in laughter and Kenma smiled to Akaashi.   
Och, and Bokuto’s smile – he didn’t do that only with his mouth, he was smiling with all his face. Even his eyes shine happily, like a kid at amusement park. He could easily say why he and Kuroo were friends.   
They’ve matched. And soon he saw how Bokuto cares also for Kenma, helping him with heavier plates.   
_Okay, point for you_ , he thought about Kuroos. _You’ve got me on this one. But it doesn’t matter. The better he is, the less I deserve._

Bokuto always was a restless boy. Since he was young, his parents and all of his siblings had trouble to keep up with him. When he loved something, even as a kid, he loved it with all his heart. When he hates something, he hated it with all his heart too. He couldn’t be mad for more than twenty minutes, yet his happiness lasted much, much longer. He grew up surrounded by people who loved and treasured him, the youngest of the family, yet the kindest and the most easy-going among them.   
So imagine his shocked, when he saw Akaashi for the first time. Of course, he saw him earlier on the photos Kuroo and Kenma “accidentally” had send him, but still – seeing this beautiful Omega in person took his breath away for a second. The more he looked, the more he wanted to know him more. Yet Akaashi was silent, still, sitting across the table and listening to Kuroo’s and Kenma’s conversation about their trip to Osaka. He had this small, serene smile on his lips which made Bokuto hear skipped a bit.   
Shit.  
Kuroo was right.   
Akaashi was definitely his type.   
On the other hand, he had no idea how he should approach Akaashi. He seemed ethereal, with his beautiful eyes and hands with long fingers. He didn’t talk much, but when he does, his voice sounded like a delicate wind chimes, calming and soothing. His inner Alpha was lulled to sleep, and this was unusually. Even Kenma, who had an ability to calm him, never pacify him this way. Maybe Akaashi was a fairy? Because Bokuto believed in fairies, he could easily put him into the same category as them.   
Oh boy, and Akaashi smelled nice. Each time wind blew in his direction, he could catch a pleasing, apple scent from Omega. He liked apples.   
“Would you like some apple pie, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi suddenly asked, and Bokuto blinked, opening his mouth into some “o”. Did Akaashi read his mind?! “I mean, if you like it. I baked it, because Kenma likes it” he explained, seeing shock on Alpha’s face.   
“Oi, of course I w-want some!” he croaked. He sounded so weird that even Kuroo looked surprised. “Akaashi, you can bake?!”  
“Uhm. Yeah? I like sweet things and it’s healthier to do them myself rather than buying it.”   
“I know, right?! Although I cannot bake! But my mom makes so delicious cakes! You should totally try them one day!”  
“Y-yes, why not” he blushed, searching for knife to cut the pie.   
“So does it mean you’ll come to my pool party next week? Cool!”  
“Wait, wh… ouch” Akaashi suddenly drop the knife and looked at his finger. He cut himself and, what worse, he did that in front of everybody. “Sorry” he whispered, lifting his finger to mouth, when Bokuto grabbed his wrist.  
“Let me look. I’m a doctor” he said, getting serious. “Wound licking is an instinct and it’s okay, but we’re at home so we can avoid any risk… Bro, your first aid kit?”  
“Same place as always, Bokuto. Bathroom at first floor. We entrust our dear Akaashi to you!”  
“It’s just a small cut, please stop both of you. Kenma, say something!”   
“I think it’s good thing to have a professional look at it, Akaashi” Kenma said, lifting a corner of his mouth into small, sly smile.  
 _Traitors!_


	2. Lucky one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto is a witness of Akaashi’s weakness. But maybe – maybe – this isn’t a bad thing. In the end, Akaashi deserves to be the lucky one.

Why does it always happen to him?  
He was a nice person. Well, maybe he avoided fan meetings, but he always pays his taxes, helps older people and kids. He has never kicked an animal too! So why and how did h end up with Bokuto in small bathroom?  
Of course, it wasn’t something bad. The Alpha smelled nice, and his big hand was really warm (which should be nasty in this temperature, but it wasn’t nasty at all). Moreover, even if h was so big, he acted carefully, when he put his finger under water and opened the cupboard, to pull out the first aid kit. He was so serious about it, that Akaashi stopped complaining. It was just a little scratch, but Bokuto acted like his life was in danger. Was it an Alpha instinct?  
“You will survive, relax!” Bokuto ensured him. “I won’t let you bleed out!”  
“Thanks” Akaashi said quietly. “But it’s just, you know, a little cut. We should just use some plaster and get back to the Kuroos.”  
“Don’t be scared, Kenma won’t eat the whole cake alone! Although I’m not so sure about Kuroo...”  
“It’s not about a cake, Bokuto-san” Akaashi sighed, seeing how Alpha opened the sterile gauze dressing. He won’t get out easily with it, will he? “I’m really fine. Sorry for the trouble.”  
“Are you afraid of _hydrogen peroxide_? I know it stings, but we need to disinfect your wound.”  
“As I said, it’s just a small cut and I am not afraid of any hydrosomething…!”  
Well, that statement would be believable if Akaashi won’t move away really quickly. It looked like a small jump, but his back hit the wall. He was trapped between it and Bokuto, who looked at him with a concern.  
“Hey, relax.” the Alpha said slowly. “It won’t hurt you. I promise. Look at my hand. See?” he opened his palm, where he had a small cut and pour a disinfectant on it. His voice became softer, calmer. _Shit_ , Akaashi thought. _He’s using his Alpha’s voice and it’s unfair_. “It stings, like a mosquito bite, nothing more, I promise, Akaashi.”  
“I don’t need it!”  
Bokuto blinked. He was a paramedic for a long time now. He often works with kids, not only during sample classes, but when they were called to small accidents, mostly to calm down parents, not kids. He saw many young patients, who cried and won’t let him disinfect their cuts, but with patience and his easy going nature, he always managed to do his job. But with Akaashi? What happened to this Omega that made him scared so much? He was pale and sweat a lot, and it looked like he was breathing at an abnormally rapid rate. Bokuto made a step back and put hydrogen peroxide away.  
“It’s okay, Akaashi. Can you hear me? It’s okay. We won’t do this if you don’t want to. But I need you to breathe, okay?”

_He could hear his voice from the distance, like he was surrounded by a water. He was trapped in a car again. He could smell smoke and gasoline. The world was upside down, and everything went silent. Just a few minutes ago they were driving to the home, and his mother was laughing. Then was the hit, screech and a crash._  
And cruel silence. He felt pain in his stomach, but wasn’t sure about it. Maybe it was just a nightmare? Should he pinch himself to wake up?  
“Mom?” he asked weakly. “Dad?”  
Moving his head was hard. There were a lot of broken glass all around him. Suddenly he couldn’t move his hand. When he looked at it, his elbow was twisted in opposite side and this made him scream. He was screaming so loud and so long, but his parents didn’t move.   
Akaashi was so scared and his heart had beaten so fast, so loud that he didn’t hear the sirens until they were there. He heard people screaming commands, he heard a saw and someone pulling him out, causing more pain.  
And then he fainted. 

“Akaashi? Hey, hey, oh boy, sit, head between knees” Bokuto acted quickly. He made him sit down on the floor and opened the toilet. “It’s okay, honey, you can throw up if you want.”  
“B-Bokuto-san” Akaashi whispered, taking a deep breath. Walls stopped closing around him. He felt mint, Alpha’s calming scent. “I’m fine.”  
“Like hell you are. You had a panic attack because of a small cut!”  
“Not a cut. I’m used to. But… this smell. Of disinfect.”  
“Akaashi. Those are… scentless. It was your mind” Bokuto said slowly.  
Well, Akaashi planned to turn the Alpha down, but not like this. He made himself looks even more stupid than he already was.  
“Sorry. You can go back. I’ll be there in five.”  
“Like hell! I’ll stay! What if you stand up and faint? Or something? No way! Are you going to vomit?”  
“No, I won’t. I’m better, really. Can you just pass me the plaster? I don’t want to make a bigger mess here.”  
“Yeah. Let me” he added, carefully treating his cut finger. “All better now. I love Kuroo’s plasters with cats. I swear they make wounds heal faster.”  
“Really?” Akaashi asked, trying to smile. “Sorry about all of this. I’m not good with all this medic’s stuff. To be honest, I really hate it.”  
“I didn’t know, it’s my fault, Akaashi!”  
“No, no. You’ve meant well. And it’s really your job. I’m just… God, I cannot remember when was the last time I saw a doctor. You’re the first for a really long time.”  
“Why?” Bokuto asked.  
“I just… don’t like it. I’m rarely sick, and when I am I just stay at home. I don’t need meds.”  
“Oh. I see.”  
He didn’t understand it. He liked hospitals. Of course, he felt sorry for the patients, but there were always so lively, and there was something special in how people can unite in places like this. Everything was so light. And he loved visiting young patients. Kuroo and him often wears clowns costumes or dressed up like TV shows characters. He knew people who hates hospitals are majority, but he had never met somebody who acted against them so hard like Akaashi. And it was just disinfect.  
“I’ll bring you some water. Don’t stand up for now, okay?”  
“Can you… keep it a secret from Kuroo and Kenma? I don’t want them to worry.”  
“Yeah, sure. Okay. No problem, Akaashi!”  
When he was finally alone, Akaashi sighed and closed his eyes. His forehead touched wall and he felt grateful for coldness it brought. How many days passed since the last attack he had? It was probably three months. He didn’t count nightmares tho. They were the worst. He couldn’t sleep after them, so he wrote, wrote a lot. His books was made during those nights. They were his painkillers, his way of dealing with memories.  
“Water and some cookie I’ve found. Eat it. Sugar will help. Trust me at least on this one” Bokuto came back, loud and still worried. “I hope you like chocolate cookies.”  
“Yeah, I do. Thanks” he slowly bite the cookie and felt chocolate melting on his tongue. It wasn’t much, but it was a good beginning.  
“Kuroo asked what we’re doing so I’ve told him that you’re talking about your book and we don’t want to spoil it to him.”  
“Good one. Thank you again. All I do today is thanking and apologizing to you. Not the best first impression.” he said, before he thought about those words. After all, it wasn’t like he wanted to impress Bokuto or something!  
“It’s fine, really. You’re just… you. Which is fine. Really, Akaashi!”  
It was another time, when he called him, and it was still different. He never addressed him normally, each time Bokuto changes something in his surname and every time it sounded odd. Good, but still strange.  
“Thanks. Again.”  
“No problem at all! You can talk to me! If you want, of course!”  
“You’re really nice.”  
“I know, right?!” he sounded so proud of himself and that made Akaashi giggle shyly. “My mom always says I’m a good boy!”  
“You’re a good boy indeed, I have to agree with her on that.”  
“You can pat me. Or not. I don’t want to think about you like I think about my mother. It wouldn’t be appropriate.”  
“This even sounded so wrong, Bokuto-san.”  
“Yeah, sorry about that. Can you stand up now?”  
“Umh. I can.”  
Bokuto gave him his hand and helped Akaashi stood up. He made sure the Omega doesn’t feel dizzy anymore. Even at his worst, Akaashi still looked pretty to him. Kuroo was so right about this. Did he make a good first impression on him? Did Akaashi get to like him?  
“We can go back to them now. Again, thank you, Bokuto-san.”

The rest of the evening pass peaceful and normally. Even if Kenma looked at him sharply, as if he knew something went wrong, he didn’t say a word about it. Another thing Akaashi loved about him. He acted normally, at least as much natural as he could. And Akaashi was happy he came to spend some time with his friends, but he felt relief when it was finally time to go home. The Omega was so tired he just wanted to change into his pajamas and curl up in his bed, maybe with a good book.  
“It looks like it will rain” Kuroo said, looking at the sky. “Maybe I’ll drive you home, Akaashi?”  
“No! I mean… you don’t have to, it’s close.”  
“But it’s dark already. You know Kenma is always worry when you go home alone after dark.”  
“I do not. I’m... concern. Akaashi can take of himself, but it’s still… dark.”  
“You do.”  
“I do not.”  
“You totally do.”  
“Sorry to interrupt you” Bokuto raised his hand. “I’ll walk Akaashi home. I’m going that way anyway.”  
“Oh really?” Kuroo asked, but he sighed. “If Akaashi is okay with this.”  
“We can talk about the book, right, Akaashi?”  
‘What book?”  
Bokuto carefully and totally not discretely punch him with his elbow. Akaashi gasped.  
“Ah, THE book. Right. We will talk. I still didn’t finish telling you about the main plot.”  
“Exactly! Main plots are so interesting!”  
Kuroo and Kenma looked at each other, and both smiled a little. They had absolutely no idea, what happened between those two, but as long as they still want to talk, it was fine. Kenma felt that Akaashi was hiding something, he always knew when the other Omega was doing that. But this time he wasn’t worried. Somehow seeing how naturally Akaashi acted around Bokuto (who, on the sidelines, was always himself) calmed him down. Kenma knew that his best friend is in good hands.  
“Thank you for coming.” Kenma said, slowly taking Kuroo’s hand and meaningfully clenched his grip.  
“We should do this again.”  
“We will see.” Akaashi said diplomatically.  
“And next week is my pool party. Don’t forget to come! Akaashi, you too!”  
“Yeah, Bokuto-san. Let’s go for now. Before it rains.”  
They shared their goodbyes and left. Kuroos stood there until they disappear around the corner of the street. Kenma took a small breath.  
“Shouldn’t we told Bokuto that he lives in the opposite direction?”  
“He will survive” Kuroo smiled slyly. “See, I’ve told you they match.”  
“We will see. On the other hand... Akaashi and a pool party? This won’t end well. Either way he will come but don’t get into water or he won’t come and all. At the end of the day, Bokuto will be sad.”  
“Maybe this time something change? You know Bokuto has his ways to deal with people. I’m sure he is the key to helping Akaashi. Just… Trust him. I’m sure it will work out.”  
Kenma put his arm around Kuroo’s waist and his head on his chest. He hoped his husband was right. Otherwise it might end up badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long break! if you read Total Eclipse, you probably know that I am currently working and fighting with some strong flu (?), but I'll try to post next chapter sooner :)   
> Thank you for reading my story!

**Author's Note:**

> BokuAka prequel to "Total Eclipse of the Heart".   
> Please, forgive me all mistakes - English is not my first language, but I want to share my love for BokuAka.


End file.
